Maps Overview
This article covers the information about the maps while playing warhawk. There are 8 different diverse maps(5 if you do not have the booster packs). Each map has several different layouts. A layout is a section of a map that can only be played there. A layout can be very small, or it can be the whole entire map. Larger layouts have more vehicles, more bases, and they are intended for a game with large number of players. Smaller layouts are easy to navigate and handle the zones. The list of maps is below Eucadia Main Article: Eucadia ''Once a densely populated, self-sustained utopia, Eucadia has been ravaged by war and the inhabitants have fled. All that remain are a handful(8) villages scattered about the mountainious terrain. Completely enclosed by mountain walls, the echo of your battle cry alone is enough to strike fear into the enemy- Map information Eucadia was once home to Eucadian citizens and soldiers. With the invading Chernovan army has made the inhabitants flee. Eucadia is the only map that is not visually symmetrical because the "statue of Eucadia is on the southwest, and with no statue on the northeast. However, the angle of the sun is the only difference on the maps. The map has 8 villages, 9 bases and has a good number of weapons and turrets. The visual climate of Eucadia is temperate, probably showing its summer season. Probably the winters are quite cold, and the summers may be hot. This has a comparable climate to places such as Seattle. Eucadia has 7 different layouts, some only accessed by playing the game modes. This has a good number of sniper spots, like on some buildings or even the top of the valley. There are 2 Binoculars spawns per each team, one behind the house thats close to the antenna thats visible, and the second one is on the valley, just north and south of the central bridge. Theres 2 T.O.W. Missile spawns, one right by the statue of eucadia, and the other on the northeast side of the map. Note: These only apply if you are playing the summit command or battle for Eucadia layouts. Island Outpost With two major docking and refueling bases, the island is a vital military outpost that could be the difference between winning and losing the war- Map information The Island is home to refueling bases and many things such as tools to help with the war. No one owns the island, so thats why its fought over. It is completely symmetrical, except for the sun angle. It has 2 main bases, 2 installation bases, 2 sniping bases and 2 hilltop bases. Lets not forget the 2 bridges. Island Outpost is a great place for playing zones, as it has a lot of bases, for fast points. It is also a great place to sharpen your sniping and binocular skills, as it has a lot of sniper spawns and a lot of sniper towers. The main bases have 4 sniper spawns(compared to the 2 sniper spawns in the main bases of Eucadia). Its not a good place to kill with the heavy machineguns, as there are few, with the exceptions of the Jeep gun. The whole map, "Island Battle" is not really a great place to play ctf and zones, as it is quite a long distance with too many zones to manage. That is why "Installation" is much more frequently played. The climate of Island outpost is considerably colder than Eucadia. It appears The island is in the autumn season. It can be comparable to a climate of British Colubia. Island outpost has 8 capturable zones, either some bases or the 2 bridges. It is a great place for team deathmatch. It has a total of 6 layouts, with "standoff" being the most popular for ctf and tdm. It has 18 sniper spawns, making it a great place to earn your sniper badges. It is usually the Eucadians that win in the non-symmetrical layouts, as they have some advantages over the Chernovans. The Badlands The only people crazy enough to inhabit the Badlands are the military conscripts sent there to fight over the desert's rare minerals. The central fortress is the regions critical tactical chokepoint- Map information left|thumb|226pxThe badlands has quite rare minerals for making vehicles and ammunition. It is the only arena, along with destroyed capitol, that does not have the out-of-bounds covered with ocean. It is somewhat a good place to sharpen your sniper skills, but it doesnt have a good number of sniper spawns. It is quite good for playing zones, as it has a small number of them to manage. The climate is obviously desert with little precipitation. It can be comparable to the Mojave desert. The Badlands has only 5 capturable zones, the most important one being the fortress, as it has 4 planes. The fortress has 2 binocular spawns, each on the rocks outside the fortress. Theres also 2 spawns on the northern and southern bases, though it can be quite hard to find. It is interesting to note that if you are playing "Skirmish" in ctf, theres a 3rd T.O.W. Missile, it is found just where one of the cluster bombs are. It has a total of 6 layouts, 5 can be played in ctf and tdm. The badlands is a great place to make your tow missle kills, because theres 3 if you play skirmish. Destroyed Capitol Above the clouds soar the blasted ruins of the Eucadian Capital, sacked by Chernovan forces during the invasion. Only a handful of proud Eucadian troops remain, attempting to reclaim the once-majestic city -Map information The destroyed capitol is the capital of Eucadia, blown apart by chernovan armies. It is quite rarely played because of the "lack of power-ups and not a good place to train your ground combat skills". However, it is somewhat a good place to train your dogfighting skills. But it can be difficult to naviate through the debris for ctf, making it unpopular for that. The out-of-bounds areas are covered in sky, so falling off will take you to nothing but air. The climate is kind of similar to Eucadia, probably showing its Spring season. Overall, A lack of troop weapons makes this map unpopular to train ground combat, but it is rather good for playing zones. With 7 capturable zones, its rather easy to score points while playing zones here. It has 1 tow missile spawn, and 4 binocular spawns. It has a large number of flak and SAM turrets, making it convenient to make turret kills for turret badges. It has a large number of planes, so train your dogfight skills here. The destroyed capitol had a total of 5 layouts, all playable in ctf. It is a horrible place to make your sniper kills, as theres barely any, and its too huge of a distance to even aim with the sniper zoomed in 2x. Archipelago A group of islands protruding hundreds of feet into the air. Numerous small outposts set the stage for storming the middle castle -Map information Archipelago Is a very diverse map. Although theres no reason to fight over it if theres no resources and nobody owns the map, It is a very popular place for Ctf and zones. "Archipelago" means a group of islands connected to a chain. Well this is exactly what this map is. The actual full map is called "Island warfare", however it cannot be played in ctf. "Acropolis Assault" Is the big middle Island that can be played in ctf. It is an excellent place to train your dogfighting skills because you can use the islands to dodge missiles. The central castle is(without any doubt) the main chokepoint in the islands. The climate is obviously tropical, just think of anything in the tropics and compare it to archipelago. "Close Corridors" is also popular because you can sharpen your infantry skills here and its a short distance between the flags. The Map has 7 capturable zones, the major one being the castle. It has a tow missile spawn, and 4 total binocular spawns. It is exceptional for snipers, cuz the air is clear unlike the island outpost. It has 6 layouts, only 2 playable in ctf. The rest can be played on team deathmatch. Omega Factory The war rages on as the Eucadians and Chernovans battle for control of the hi-tech facilities on a critical new battlefield, the Omega Factory! -Map information The omega factory is a high tech processing plant that processes many things. Its booster pack, known as Omega Dawn, was released on update 1.2. It features the dropship, a flying juggernaut. The dropship is overall powerful to planes, but its main weaknesses are rocket launchers and snipers(yes, it only takes like 10 snipes to blow up a dropship). It is even weak to rifles. It is interesting to nate that there is no layout that covers the entire map, the largest being "Attrition" but theres 2 uncovered zones there. The omega factory is the largest map. The climate is unknown for the fact that it's nighttime and theres like no trees there. Some suggest that it is similar to Eucadia. The Omega factory is a great map that balances the vehicles. There's a good number of dropships, along with tanks and 4x4's. When playing here, make sure you got a dropship to pick you up if you got the flag. Also its better to go in a jeep because the laws of physics don't weigh down the dropship. However, 4 well-placed snipes on the floating jeep will kill it, and if the dropship was floating above water, the flag will automatically respawn. The map has 6 caturable bases on Attrition. However, theres a total fo 8 capturable zones on the full map. The map has a total of 6 layouts, 2 playable on death match and the rest on team games. Vaporfield Glacier The battle for control of Eucadian research facilities rage across a vast, frozen wasteland! -Map information The Vaporfield Glacier is a Glacier on a frozen wasteland. It contains some of the Eucadian Research facilities. The Broken Mirror booster pack is required to play here. It differs from Omega Factory because it has some asymmetrical layouts, and its harder to see the screen because its snowing so hard. The full Map is called "Tundra Assault", obviously because theres tundra there. Hoever, the smaller layouts are preferred by most players. The climate is(without doubt) arctic, probably well above the arctic circle due to the amount of snow on the ground. The chokepoint here is Olsavik Village, the home of the Eucadian researchers. They have fled due to the attacking Chernovans. I would really say that theres no point in flying a Warhawk/Nemesis because the snow blindens your screen, and the APC's can attack you with the e-pod shield. But if you got 20/20 vision, then there is maybe some point to fly well here. Vaporfield has 7 capturable zones, making it exceptional to play zones here. It has 10 layouts total 3 are asymmetrical. If playing Ctf, ALWAYS drive by APC.